How to break in a horse - Lesson 1 - Gaining control
by evilbranson
Summary: Tom teaches Thomas who is in charge after all. Pointless smut. :)


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Summary: Tom shows Thomas who is in charge after all. Total pointless crack, smut/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Pairing. Tom Branson/Thomas Barrow/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongWarnings: Besides idiocy and lack of talent on my behalf, Non-con/dub-con, smut, bdsm, hatesex, OOC!Branson, Dom!Tom, Sub!Thomas/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Disclaimer: if you read it despite my fair warning, don't come to me whining about it, also I have never written anything before and I probably never will again, so do NOT expect a part 2/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Meet me at the stables after the hunt. T. Branson', said the note Thomas was holding in his hand. One of the hall boys - Thomas couldn't quite recall his name, Peter or something - has handed it to him. Right after breakfast before the family left to go foxhunting. He was bewildered at the written words but also slightly amused at the fact that, former chauffeur and revolutionary, Branson would actually participate in such an archaic pass time activity of the upper class. The Irishman clearly just took another step further towards succumbing to decadency. emVery interesting./em Thomas stuffed the note into his pocket while hoping resentfully that the little hypocritical parvenu would break his neck./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""There you are, Thomas!" Despite the established etiquette, Branson shouted out the under-butler's first name as he approached the waiting man. The dark haired man was standing in full livery outside the stables, leant against one of the open doors, cigarette in one hand – giving him an unusual air of nonchalance./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That's Barrow now, emSir/em." Thomas immediately put out his cigarette and stood up straight but couldn't help to pour all the contempt he felt towards the other man into that little platitude of respect. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, every bloody time he has to use it. Had things run their normal course, he would have been Tom's superior by now./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I wanted to talk to you in private. I think some things are in need of clarification. Follow me inside… please." Tom's neutral expression left Thomas wondering about the other's underlying intentions behind this rather strange meeting place. However, there was a dark voice in the back of his head, sending a tingly feeling of anticipation through his body, as it promisingly whispered about things of the most primal kind./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The under-butler couldn't help but to let his eyes admiringly wander over the shorter man's brawny stature. As a result from his recent pastime activity, Tom was still covered from head to toe in tiny mud stains. His dark blonde hair was slicked back. His muscular arms and broad chests were barely constrained by the rather tight fitting waistcoat he was wearing over his white shirtsleeves. Both of his sleeves were rolled up, exposing the light but dense growth of hair on his forearms. As Tom walked towards one of the empty horse boxes at the rear end of the stable, gesturing Thomas to follow him, the dark haired man ventured a closer look at the other man's behind. Tom's stout calves were clad in tall dark leather boots, a pair of skintight riding pants hugging the muscular curves of his thighs and perfectly accentuating his luscious backside. em'That arse is to die for'/em, flashed hotly through Thomas' mind and loins. He couldn't help but to approvingly nod his head while forming his slightly parted lips into an admiring O. It is only when Tom suddenly turns around that Thomas snapped out of his little daydream. They were standing inside one of the empty horse boxes. This one has just been cleaned, fresh hay covering the floor, spreading its' unique powerful scent./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I will get straight to the point. Your behaviour towards me makes it pretty clear that you still won't accept the fact that things have changed between us. I am a member of the family now, you are a servant. My servant at that. I feel like it is long overdue to clarify where you stand in all of this. Once and for all. From now on I will have you take special care of my very own emrequirements/em in particular.""/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""emSir?"/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas expression remained blank except from his signature detached and smug countenance as he stood straight, chin held high, cheeks slightly sucked in. The other man clearly has no intent of wasting any time with making small talk or exchanging pleasantries./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Well, I believe this falls to the duties of a personal valet, emSir/em."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh, Don't play dumb with me, Thomas."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""The name is Barrow now, emSir./em"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I will call you as I please and you will shut up from now on and follow my commands." Tom's voice remained calm, yet there was an unmistakable menacing emphasis behind his words. "You on the other hand will address me with all due respect and not only while we are having our private lessons here! So drop that bloody high-and-mighty act of yours!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Private lessons, emSir/em?" Thomas raised an eyebrow in mock consternation. Although this was taking the turn he secretly had hoped for, he has no intent of playing along. Just yet./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The familiar mild expression on the other man's face, which usually gives Tom a juvenile boyish look, is gone. The expression in those deep blue, puppy-like eyes twisted into something else, something wicked, something ferocious. A delightful shiver run down Thomas' spine./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about. This is beyond matters of holding a platter of food for me or dusting off my bloody jacket. No, I will have you as my private pawn in my very own carnal style of play!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas pursed his lips. emWhat a way to put it/em, Tom's life upstairs might have gone to his head, but on the plus side it surely has improved upon his eloquence./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I believe this is not a proper conversation between a member of the family and one of their emservants, Sir./em" Seeing a hint of unnerved rage flaring up in the smaller man's eyes was just too delicious. Thomas couldn't help but think that this whole game was rather enticing. A lot, actually./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh, cut it out! I have absolutely no patience for this bloody nonsense!" Tom's tone was increasing in vigour with every word. "I know you want me. I can feel the bloody stare of your greedy eyes on my ass every bloody time you think no one will notice it."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas was slightly caught off-guard by the sudden change in tone and use of vulgarity in Tom's words. He opened his mouth in a vain attempt to defend himself but his protests remained silent, as he was dumbstruck by actually being caught red-handed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Don't pretend that, back in the day, you would have turned down a quick one with me in the garage. Me, roughly pulling down your pants…"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With every word Tom took a step towards Thomas until he was standing so close that the taller of the two could feel the other man's hot breath on his face./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""…bending you over the hood of the car…"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Deep blue eyes were staring hungrily into grey ones. Thomas tried to escape the intruding gaze by focusing on something in the distance, but miserably failed at the attempt. He could feel a betraying blush of arousal crawling up his throat and over his cheeks as the relentless onslaught of vulgar words continued./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""…forcing my hard cock into you. Fucking your tight little arse pressed down on to the cold steel."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom reached between them and cupped Thomaems' /emballs in his right hand, giving them a tight squeeze. There was an audible gulp as Thomas' Adam's apple moved up and down, clearly visible under delicate pale skin stretched over its' protruding bulge./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The smaller man's lips came dangerously close. Thomas' breathing was becoming more ragged by the second, when suddenly Tom let go and took a step back. His menacing posture, from just moments ago, turned into a perfect display of nonchalance, he looked idly down at his own hands and continued in a casual tone, "Besides, if you don't do as I tell you to, I will have Lord Grantham informed of your attempted assault."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""But, what..?" Thomas started, but almost immediately closed his mouth with the flash of comprehension as he grasped the meaning behind Tom's words. A bribe. Well, isn't that just bloody nice. That little Irish shite using Thomas' very own weapon of choice against him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Luring me out here to the stables. Forcing your foul ways upon me. Like you already had done so in the past, I think it was Mr. Kent, if I am not mistaken…?!" With these last words a victorious little smile crept around the edges of Tom's mouth as he saw a hint of fear flicker in Thomas' cool grey eyes for a second before gaining back their familiar look of arrogance./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Not expecting an answer from Thomas, he continued, "With your habit of stealing and lusting after young members of the staff I am certain that, his emlordship/em, will have no problem, whatsoever, in believing the words of his son in law over those of a conniving under-butler. In fact, I am assured of this being the needed reason for the old crock to finally get rid of you, as he has wished to do so for a long time. Your cricket skills won't save you this time, no matter howem indecent…/em" With a crooked smirk Tom's gaze wandered up and down over Thomas' front, "…you look in those white pants. What is it that you do anyway? I feel your position is very dispensable. But don't worry, I will put you to some good use after all. Shall we begin? I think my boots need some attending to."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With these words Tom reached for a rough cloth, which was hanging from between the bars separating this box from the next one. He tossed it to the taller man's feet. Thomas' cool exterior gave nothing away of his internal struggle if or if not he should give in and play along just yet./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Get on your knees!", Tom suddenly barked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Excuse me… emSir/em?" Just a little more teasing, might not hurt./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I said, g e t - o n- - - s, Thomas!", this time Tom did not bark the words but rather whispered them in a menacing manner, stretching every word of his command as if he were talking to an imbecile./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"If it hadn't been for that strange animalistic look in Tom's eyes, Thomas probably wouldn't have been able to hold back another snide remark and acknowledge the sheer ridiculousness of the whole situation, but something told him that the teasing was over./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom was absolutely sincere about this./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The under-butler has never seen the other man like this before. He could not help the tingly feeling of excitement once again spreading through his body./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas would always have thought of the Irishman as the slightly effete sort, being a romantic fool, falling in love with a woman way above his status, trying to make a shared life work for them. For a second flashbacks of a younger self, with his own silly hopes for the future, entered Thomas' mind. He shrugged them off. Somehow things did work out for Branson though. Maybe there was more to it than him being a love-struck fool. emTime to play along./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas took off his tailcoat before lowering himself down on his knees. Tom immediately pressed the sole of his right booted foot roughly down on top of the other man's right knee, forcing him to sit back on his heels. The dark haired man took the cloth in his hand and started wiping the dirt-crusted leather with it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"There was no one else around, Tom obviously made sure that they'd not be disturbed. Thomas began to wonder how much power the other man silently grasped over the household and its' members of staff - he has clearly underestimated the Irishman. Now this is very intriguing. emWhat a pair they' would make./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Almost as if able to read Thomas' deliberations, Tom says: "I have seen your condemning side glances. The sheer jealousy eating you up as I have achieved exactly what you always wanted to – to step up in life. Be more than what the circumstances you were born into allow you to. You know, I am simply a man in search of a better world. I see nothing wrong with that. You would have done the exact same thing if you'd been in my place. To be some sort of pet to a rich dapper gentlemen, somebody of distinction maybe." Another faded memory of the Duke flickered through Thomas' mind. He kept his eyes focused on the task at hand, never looking up at the other man as Tom pressed his other dirty boot on top of his bend knee./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Now, wouldn't that be nice? I can give you exactly what you want. I will make you my plaything. My devoted servant who attends to my every need – no matter how debaucherous or twisted they might be. Isn't it what you wanted all along?" After a quick pause he withdrew his foot from Thomas' lap./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Now that's enough!" Tom stepped behind the dark haired man, who was kneeling on the hay-covered floor. He reached down with both of his hands, slowly and firmly closing them around the other man's neck. Thomas could feel the warmth of slightly callous skin - evidence of Tom's former life as a chauffeur and mechanic- stroking over the small strip of naked skin above his collar. Strong fingers holding him tight, adding just the right amount of pressure to be stimulating, not yet choking. A mere promise of a strength within the other man which could be unleashed upon Thomas at any given moment. Thomas' heartbeat was quickening with the excitement of being at somebody else's mercy. His thumbs were massaging slow, deep circles skillfully into the soft spots lying right underneath the base of Thomas' ears to the nape of his neck. With practiced swiftness the Irishman undid the other's tie and opened the top buttons of his white shirtsleeve, baring more of Thomas' milky white skin underneath. Tom pulled the collar down just enough to reveal the slightest hint of dark unruly chest hair that seemed to be crawling up Thomas' throat, standing out in sharp contrast to elegant pallor, a silent promise of what was lying underneath the remaining layers of clothes. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"For an instant Thomas was bereft of the other man's touch while Tom stepped aside to reach for something. The hands around Thomas' neck were replaced by a cold hard object, pressed firmly under his chin, lifting it up and forcing him to tilt his head back. Tom placed his left hand tightly on the kneeling man's forehead while his right was busy holding the leather-covered rod of a riding crop in place./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas did not make a sound./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Realization stroke him as he took in his surroundings through heavy lidded eyes, the various objects hanging on hooks on the wall– everything is neatly laid out, perfectly arranged. Tom was acting with expertise – he couldn't possibly be doing this for the first time./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"For an agonizingly long moment Tom held the other man pressed against his crotch, until he leant down just enough that Thomas could feel the smaller man's broad, firm chest press up against his back. A sudden tingle of hot breath, very close to Thomas' ear, made all muscles in his body involuntarily clench and made him tightly press his lips together./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom's words were merely a whispered growl, a low, guttural sound which seemed to be formed deep within the other man's throat, adding to the feral meaning of them, "I will make you my dirty little whore and you will love every bloody second of it. You will love the feeling of my cock shoved down your throat and my juices spilling out of your mouth. Once I am done with you, you will surrender yourself to me completely."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The hand, holding the crop, slightly tilted Thomas head to the side, exposing the sensitive flesh of his neck to the questionable mercy of the other man's touch. Tom stuck out his tongue to trace the curve of Thomas' ear. The very tip was moving unbearably slow all the way around to his earlobe, sucking it into his hot mouth for a few seconds. Tom's relentless journey continued further down, along the side of the other man's neck. Tom's tongue wandered over the fine mist of stubble which was spiking that otherwise immaculate skin. He licked back up until his mouth reached Thomas' jaw, his intrusive tongue explored the other man's taste all the way to the sharp edge of Thomas' left cheekbone, leaving a wet glistening trail on the under-butler's skin. With guidance of the crop and the other hand tangled in Thomas' hair, Tom bend the dark haired man's head even further back, pressing it against his right shoulder. He then leant down to let his tongue slide - in one very slow relishing motion - over the delicate skin spread over Thomas' quivering Adam's apple. Thomas couldn't help the little whimpering moans escaping his lips, as the exquisite feeling of this highly erotic touch sent bolts of pleasure from his neck straight to his prick./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Enjoying yourself?" In a flash, Tom's hand, which has been tangled in Thomas' hair, roughly jerked the other man's head back, replacing the delicious sensation of pleasure, radiating from Tom's touch just seconds ago, by a sharp pain shooting from his neck down his body./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You know, I should let you feel the whip for every bloody time you disdainfully called me emSir/em. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom reached down to fumble with the buttons on the braces of Thomas' pants. The taller man tried to escape the intrusive touch, but in a demonstration of physical strength Tom grabbed him firmly by the throat, pressing him against his chest once again. "Hold bloody still!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With Thomas pants pushed down to his knees, Tom released the strong hold on the other man's neck and roughly shoved Thomas forward, forcing him on all fours./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom stepped around. With the crop dangling off its hook around his forearm, he opened his own pants and pulled them down enough to let his eager cock spring into sight. He placed the tip of the crop under Thomas' chin, forcing the kneeling man to tilt his head up and meet his gaze./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Take it in your filthy mouth and look at me while you do so!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom was standing so close now that the musky scent of his swollen cock overpowered everything else on the other man's mind. Thomas felt as if he has slipped into some state of wake unconsciousness, making him perceive the whole scene as unreal, him being merely a silent spectator. With all resilience gone, he just let things happen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"His eyes locked with the blue ones of the man standing before him. Thomas could see the satisfaction in them that came with the power of having somebody else at your mercy, being the one in charge of giving them either pleasure or pain./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom grabbed the other man's face with his hands and put both of his thumbs between Thomas' slightly parted lips, stretching his opening mouth further. Watching his own cock disappear between those finely curved lips, forced into a grotesque mask of wanton slavishness, made Tom press a low growl through clenched teeth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That's right, take it all in. I'm filling those hollow cheeks of yours. Mmmmm… Good boy." While holding Thomas in place, Tom rocked his hips back and forth, forcing himself in a little deeper with each thrust, speeding up as he went./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom's glance was rapidly becoming hazier as he began to lose himself in the overpowering sensation that was fucking into this eagerly sucking wet hole paired with the gagging noises coming from Thomas at the unrelenting onslaught. With his head falling back in pleasure, Tom let his hands slide from Thomas' mouth and tangled them up in the other man's dark hair. With each rough thrust of his hips the shaft of the crop, loosely dangling from Tom's arm, got shoved into Thomas' shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Abruptly the movements stopped. Tom's heavy lidded eyes locked with Thomas' as he slowly withdrew himself. His cock leaving Thomas' wet swollen lips with an audible smacking sound. The entire length of Tom's throbbing cock was left glistening wet. Strains of saliva were still dangling between the red thick tip and Thomas' mouth, getting slowly pulled apart as Tom took a step back, leaving them dripping down Thomas' chin and dropping off his cock./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Touch yourself." The words were more of a throaty lewdly moan than an clearly articulated command. Thomas sat back on his heels and reached with his right hand for his semi-hard cock, already freed of his pants./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No! The other one! Use the one with the glove!" With his words Tom's eyes wandered greedily over Thomas' injured leather-clad hand. em'Kinky bastard'/em, a sharp snap of clearness flashed through the hazy fog of Thomas' mind as he obeyed, he wondered how many times Tom has already pictured this scenario while getting himself off./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Look at me!" Thomas could feel the familiar sensation of the crop against his chin. His gaze met the smaller man's hungry eyes as Tom withdrew the crop and brought it to his own mouth. Thomas stared up in bewilderment as Tom licked lasciviously along the entire length of the black thin shaft./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Lean forward, arse up high! Open your filthy mouth for me and keep stroking that needy prick of yours!" Tom guided his hard pulsing length back into Thomas' sore mouth. This time Tom lightly grabbed the other man's head by the hair, giving Thomas enough freedom to work his mouth up and down his hot erection at his own volition. He brought the crop around to Thomas' naked ass, which was bobbing deliciously back and forth with each movement of his body. The shorter man rubbed the wet shaft along the crack of Thomas' ass rewardingly, the small leather paddle rubbing teasingly over the naked vulnerable skin of his balls. Thomas froze involuntarily at the sensation of the cold crop teasing his most sensitive spots./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Who said you could stop?" The cold, tingly - yet pleasant - feeling was instantly replaced by a hot shot of pain as leather licked naked skin. A sharp hiss escaped Thomas' lips, urging Tom on to lash out a couple of more times./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Except from a few neighing sounds, coming from the horses in the adjoined boxes, there were no other sounds to be heard besides muffled moans and rapid hissing of the crop cutting through air followed by a smack and more moaning./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That should teach you, you smug prick! I will beat every bit of arrogance out of you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The mixed display of pain and pleasure fueled Tom's lust to the point of frenzy. Thomas' whimpering and wincing at each whiplash, his slurping and gagging around Tom's cock and the continuing slapping of naked skin drove Tom over the edge. The grip in the other man's hair has become vice-like as he shot his hot come down Thomas' throat, filling the other man's mouth with hot bursts. Milky white streams were spilling out and dripping down Thomas' chin onto his livery. With a long groan Tom finally pulled his still throbbing cock from Thomas' mouth. Giving it a few more pumps with his own hand, he grabbed Thomas by the hair and smeared the leaking tip over his parted swollen lips and onto his cheeks. Thomas reached up in an attempt to wipe his face clean with the back of his hand but was immediately stopped by a smack of the crop./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Don't you dare wipe it off! Leave it as it is, as the filthy whore you are! I am not done with you yet!" Tom pulled up his pants and closed his eyes while running a hand through his hair, in order to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and as he opened those blue hazed eyes again the cloud of lust, veiling his gaze just seconds ago, was completely gone and has been replaced by that wicked commanding look which rendered Thomas completely submissive to the other man./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I am not satisfied with the state of my boots yet. They might be clean but they lack shine!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom wiped the small leather paddle of the crop through the wet streaks on Thomas' face before dragging it slowly down the other man's chest. With a light pat to Thomas' gloved hand, he added "You will come on my boots!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Being far beyond the point of showing any sign of resistance, Thomas obeyed by resuming to stroke his own aching cock with his left hand./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Now, that's a good boy. I knew you'd be a quick learner." With a lick of his lips, Tom almost lovingly trailed the fingertips of his right hand over the other man's wet stained cheek. The dark haired man's heavy lidded eyes never broke the other man's gaze as Tom wiped his hand off on Thomas' shirtsleeve and stepped aside to reach for two ropes, hanging from one of the hooks on the wall. Placing one of them aside, he seized Thomas' right wrist and swiftly but tightly secured the end of the other one around it with an expertly tied knot./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You stay exactly where you are and keep stroking!" Tom dragged the bound limb along with him as he attached the other end of the rope to the bars on one side of the horse box. The tug of the rough material on Thomas' wrist added up to the pain radiating from his sore ass. It is just then that Thomas slowly realised that this perverted concoction of pleasure and pain is exactly what he needed in this very moment. He tried to muffle his moans as he felt the hot waves of a strong orgasm rapidly approaching with each additional stroke of his hand. He barely remembered his task as the pulsing in his balls built up to a painful throb, pumping the hot gush of come forcefully through his cock. With his very last remaining spark of self-control he squeezed his cock down just enough to splash most of it on the smooth surface of the other man's leather boots. Tom however gave Thomas no time to relish the spasmodic waves of his orgasm, as he forcefully pushed Thomas' face down onto the stained boots./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"„Lick it up!" The sharp sound of Tom's command seemed to be barely audible to Thomas over the rushing of blood in his ears. Languidly Thomas' tongue darted out as he began to lick up the sticky strands of come, which were already beginning to thicken up, as they rapidly cooled down on top of the cold and callous leather. The restraint on his wrist was making it difficult for Thomas to bend down but Tom showed no sign to make the task any easier for him. As Thomas ran his tongue all the way along the shaft of the boot, he canted his head to the side to look as straight into Tom's eyes as he could manage and saw that the other man was licking his lips in satisfaction./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"„This is your rightful place. Groveling at my feet, licking my boots. Say yes, Sir, I am your dirty boot-licking whore. Say it! And this time you better make it sound like you bloody well mean it!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"„Yes, Sir! Please let me clean your boots, Sir. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom merely acknowledged Thomas' voiced obedience with a crooked smile and a slight nod of his head./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The moment Thomas licked up the last strand of come, Tom grasped his free wrist and mirrored his former actions with the help of another rope. He secured the wrist in a tight knot before spreading Thomas' left arm out to the other side of the box. Tom stepped a few paces backwards to be able to fully take in every detail of the sordidly erotic scene presented before him. A satisfied smile gracing his lips as he admired his own handiwork./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas was on his knees with his arms fully spread out to both sides, pants shoved down to reveal his spent cock and the angry red trails on his pale ass. His hair was completely disheveled and his face and livery were still covered in thick strands of Tom's come./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Now, I think you need some time alone to let that lesson sink in."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas' eyes flickered up in shock, Tom could not possibly leave him like this. As if his thoughts had been articulated aloud the other man almost immediately responded "Don't worry, I'll send Peter to tie you lose. I think you should get to know each other a bit better. In fact, I was planning to spice things up a little, next time. Maybe I will have you watch while I fuck him or I'll have him fuck you, what do you think?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom took a few steps towards Thomas and slightly bent down to bring his smirking lips close to the other man's. "Or maybe, I will convince James to join us?! Then you can have a look at him getting properly fucked by a real man. I will make him moan and beg - just like you have always longed to do."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Thomas gave both ropes a fierce tug in a vain attempt to free himself from his restraints, but Tom obviously knew how to tie a knot./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You bloody bast…"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Excuse me?!", Tom raised an eyebrow at the impending insult coming from Thomas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""And here I am, thinking that I just gave you a proper lesson on how to address me from now on. Maybe you'd rather have me send for James to untie you, then? I am sure he will rather enjoy the sight of you like this."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No, no, please don't… I…" Thomas' cast his eyes down in an attempt to hide his heartfelt agony at the mere thought of Jimmy seeing him like this. His shoulder sank down as far as the ropes allowed him to./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He could almost hear the victorious smirk as Tom added, "Well, that's what I thought."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom got up and walked a few steps towards the open gate of the box. On his way he picked up the little cloth they used at the very beginning of their encounter and wiped away any possible remaining evidence on his boots. He straightened himself, rolled his sleeves down and gave the front of his waistcoat a final tug./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""These sessions will continue until I get the feeling that you are exactly where I want you to be."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tom then smoothed his hair back with both of his hands. Not looking at the other man again, he turned to go but stopped just before disappearing from Thomas' sight. With his back turned to Thomas he advised, "Chamomile tea will help with the soreness, Peter will know what to do. Oh, and Thomas… don't try winning him or any of the other boys over to your side. Those little buggers surely know where their loyalties lie."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With a vicious little smile, Tom left./p 


End file.
